


watching his heart break

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [10]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	watching his heart break

It's hard not to feel the emotion radiating from Damon as he learns that the one woman or person for that matter that he's loved forever was never in that tomb. He may have mastered the ability to shut off his feelings but this is too much for even Damon to control. Stefan knows Damon was dangerous in his pursuit of Katherine but now Damon has nothing to focus on but the betrayal that fills all the spaces inside of him. He watches to see if he'll lash out at Elena, with the face of Katherine but none of her viciousness. He doesn't know if he feels relieved or cautious that Damon willingly lets Elena comfort him.


End file.
